Heroes of Olympus: Ascension of Percy Jackson
by Allegra M
Summary: Gaea Rises as Perseus Ascends beyond the limits of Demi-gods. How will Percy handle going to war against his sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ascension **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**_

_**Percy Pov**_

_**The battle with Kronos**_

The bridge to Olympus was dissolving before our very eyes. Where stepped out of the elevator and onto the white marble walkway, and almost immediately cracks began to creep at our feet.

"Jump!" Grover yelled, which was easier for him since he was part goat.

"Gods, I hate heights!" Thalia yelled as she and I leaped. Annabeth was in no shape to jump. She stumbled and nearly fell over and she yelled.

"Percy!"

I caught her hand as the pavement fell, crumbling to dust. For a second I thought she was going to pull us both over. Her feet dangled in the open. Her hand started to slip until I was holding her by her fingers; her eyes were alight with fear invading her proud stormy grey eyes. Then Grover and Thalia grabbed my legs, and I found extra bit of strength. Annabeth was not going to fall on my watch.

I pulled her up and we lay trembling on the pavement. I didn't realise we had our arms around each other until she suddenly tensed.

"Um, thanks" she muttered visibly shaken

I tried to say don't mention it, but it came out as, "Uh, duh"

"Keep moving" Grover tugged my shoulder. We untangled ourselves and sprinted across the bridge of Olympia as more stones disintegrated and fell into oblivion. We make it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach, a polished set of metal doors hanging in space, attached to nothing, six hundred stories above Manhattan.

"We're marooned" she said. "On our own"

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it falls-"

"The gods' wont move on to another country this time," Thalia said

"This will be the end of Olympus. The final end"

We ran through the streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the parks were blasted to splinters. It looked someone had attacked the city with a giant weedwacker.

"Kronos' scythe," I said

We followed the winding path towards the palace of the gods. I didn't remember the road being so long. Maybe Kronos was slowing down the flow of time around us, or perhaps it was just slowing me down. The whole mountaintop was in ruins so many beautiful buildings and gardens were now gone.

A few minor gods and nature spirits had tried to stop Kronos. What remained of them was strewn about the road: Shattered armour, ripped clothing, swords and spears broken in half. Somewhere ahead of us, Kronos roared: "Brick by Brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!"

A white marble temple with a gold dome suddenly exploded. The dome shot up like the lid of steaming teapot and shattered into billions of pieces, raining rubble over the city.

"That was the shrine of Artemis" Thalia grumbled. "He'll pay for that"

We were running under the marble archway with the huge statues of Zeus and Hera when the entire mountain groaned, rocks sliding down like a boat in a storm.

"Look out!" Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. I looked up in time to see twenty ton scowling Hera topples over on us. Annabeth and I would have been flattened, but Thalia shoved us from behind and we landed out of danger.

"Thalia" Grover cried

When the dust cleared and the mountain stopped rocking, we found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue. We tried desperately to move it, but it would have taken several Cyclopes. When we tried to pull Thalia out from under it she yelled in pain.

"I survived all those battles," She growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera" Annabeth said in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year"

"Her statue would have killed me if you hadn't pushed us away"

Thalia grimaced "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

"We'll be back" I promised.

"I'm not going anywhere" Thalia groaned.

A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We have got to run" I said."

"I don't suppose you mean AWAY" Grover murmured hopefully

I sprinted towards the palace, with Annabeth right behind me.

"I was afraid of that" Grover sighed, and clip clopped after us.

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they were ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" He bellowed. "The Olympian Council so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel. I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction I was afraid to think about it. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in a far corner of the room wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover and I stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw us first.

"My Lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the glowing molten gold eyes that were filled with malice, cruelty and the will to dominate all life, he looked the same as he had four year prior to today, when he had welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth had a pained look on her face and emitted and a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know"

"Luke would fight me with swords" I said "But I suppose you don't have the skill"

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with it's half steel, half celestial bronze blade.

Next to me Annabeth gasped like she suddenly had an idea.

"Percy, the blade!" she unsheathed her dagger. "_The hero's soul the cursed blade shall reap_"

I didn't understand why she was reminding me of that prophecy right now. It wasn't exactly a morale booster, but before I could say anything, Kronos raised his sword.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

Kronos came at me like a whirlwind.

I felt my instincts taking over. I dodged and slashed and rolled, but I felt as though I was fighting against multiple warriors at once, at the corner of my eye I saw Ethan attempting to sneak up behind me, but he was thwarted by Annabeth with her dagger, Grover meanwhile was playing a tune on his reed pipes. The sound of his tune filled me with warmth and courage.

Kronos backed me up to the throne of Hephaestus, which was a huge mechanical la-Z-boy type of throne that was adorned with gears. Kronos slashed and I managed to jump straight up into the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with gears

_Defence mode, _It rang, _Defence mode_

I didn't want to find out what that mode was, so I jumped straight down over Kronos' head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One spark hit Kronos' face, arching down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" he crumpled to the ground dropping Backbiter.

Annabeth saw this as a chance and kicked Ethan out of the way and charged at Kronos. "Luke, listen"

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Kronos flicked his hand.

Annabeth flew backwards, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling on the floor.

"Annabeth" I screamed. I felt something in me rapture and it gave off a tingling sensation before it went away, so I thought.

Ethan got to his feet. He now stood between Annabeth and me. I could afford to fight him without turning my back on Kronos.

Grover's music took a more urgent tune. He moved toward Annabeth, but he couldn't go any faster and keep up the tune. Grass grew on the floor of the throne room. Tiny roots crept through the cracks on the floor.

Kronos raised to his knee, his hair smouldered. His face contorted with undiluted rage and electrical burns. He reached for his sword, but this time it did not fly to him.

"Nakamura" he groaned in pain from the electricity. "Time to prove yourself, you know where is my grandson's mortal point, kill him and you shall be rewarded"

Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection and I was sure he knew my mortal point.

Even though we both know he doesn't have the power or skill to do it himself without stealth, but all he had to do was tell Kronos.

There was no way I would be able to defend myself forever.

"Look around Ethan" I said. "The end of the world will be you only reward, is it what you want? Everything will be laid to waste. Everything, he is not going to reward you with riches"

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan said "No throne to my mother"

"That's right" Kronos tried to convince Ethan. "Strike them down! They must suffer"

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance" I reminded him. "The minor god deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction is not balance, Kronos will destroy, not build"

Ethan looked unsure for a moment before he charged at Kronos and hand his blade at the Titan's neck but the blade shattered on contact. Ethan fell backwards, grasping his stomach. A shard of the blade had pierced his armour.

Kronos rose. "Treason" he snarled

Ethan stared at me in pain. "They deserve better"

Kronos stomped his feet and the ground beneath Ethan fell away and he fell through the crevice on the mountaintop.

"Now for the rest of you" Kronos said picking up his sword.

When my eyes landed on Annabeth that strange sensation returned, but this time it was stronger than before, it was as if every cell in my body was being plunged into the five river of the underworld and then being burnt and cooled at the same time. I felt an unknown power awaken in me, the power was so overwhelming it felt as if it had no end, but that feeling was washed over by the pain.

I crumpled to the ground writhing in pain. Moments later my whole body laid slack, I was unable to move or even scream, the pain was so strong, I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I couldn't cry, I was frozen in my torment.

I saw Kronos bellowing in laughter. "What happened grandson?" he asked, walking towards Annabeth and a frightened looking Grover and I was unable to move "Paralysed in fear are we"

The pain was so intense that I began to pass out, but I was in too much pain to actually pass out, so I stayed awake and watched on hopelessly in horror. Suddenly the pain stopped and I felt myself grow a few inches taller, I felt my muscles increasing and then it came, I could feel my essence being connecting with the universe, I could feel the flow of water, I could feel as storms formed around the world, I felt the shifting and changing of the tides, I felt as though they were made from my very being, I felt whole, I felt the power settle in me, spread throughout my body making me stronger than I had ever been before, I felt the mark of Achilles disappear.

My leg began to twitch when Kronos was towering over Grover and Annabeth, but I was still unable to move.

Kronos stood there over Grover and Annabeth, with a smirk playing on his lips before he edged towards the horrible throne of Ares and he change backbiter back into a scythe. Even Kronos looked at Ares' human skin throne with pure disgust. Kronos used his scythe and slashed the throne in half, a wail could be heard and the throne started crumbling to dust, which was okay by me, but than he backed up to my dad's throne.

"Oh, yes" Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth!"

Out of instinct, I shot up and lunged at him. Our blades clashed in sparks and were emitting shockwaves throughout the planet; everything shook with the fury and intensity of our clashing blades. I saw Grover look at our battle, in awe and fear; it was as if he could not believe what he was seeing. The heavens rumbled and groaned at our clash, the mountain was splitting itself apart, the more our blades met. He was still stronger than me, but with every clash of our blades I felt myself growing stronger, I felt the power of the oceans in my arms. I pushed riptide across his breastplate so hard that it pierced the celestial bronze plate; power of my strike was so strong that it actually pierced his skin.

Kronos bellowed in pain and tried to force me back, but I would not yield.

Our blades continued to clash, until he stomped his foot again and time began to slow down around me. I tried to attack, but I was moving at glacial speeds. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath. He examined the gash on his arm and his fingers trembled I shook at how deep it was, ichor poured out of his wound. I struggled to move forward, silently I cursed him. He could take all the time-outs he wanted. He could even freeze me in place for all eternity as piece of decoration, but he was to prideful for that, he wanted me to suffer first. My only hope was that effort was draining him. If I could wear him down…

"It's too late my grandson" he said with a slight proud glint in his eyes. "Behold"

He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images akin to that of an iris message. I saw Nico and my parents down on Fifth Avenue fighting a hopeless battle as a horde of monsters encroached them. The background Hades fought atop his chariot, summoning wave, after wave of the undead out of crevices in the ground, but the Titan's forces kept on coming, I even saw Demeter fighting with a weedwacker, I would have laughed if not the fate of world lay in balance.

Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed; many buildings looked on the verge of collapsing through the strain of the battle. Mortals now fully awake were running in terror. Car swerved and crashed. Roads were crumbling, I had a feeling this was happening everywhere and not just Manhattan.

The scene shifted, and I saw something more terrifying.

A column of storm was approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked. Lightening flashed and hissed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the clouds like rockets tracers and exploded. Slowly the cloud ripped apart, I saw Typhon clearly for the first time. I wish I hadn't.

I knew as long as I live, which in the very pits my very being was a long time; I would never be able to purge my mind of the image. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the one before. Looking at his face would've driven me insane, so I focused on his body, which wasn't much better. He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meatloaf sandwich that had been left in a locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being such in a volcano. His hands were human, but had talons like an eagle. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort" Kronos laughed. "How pathetic"

Zeus threw his master bolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world.

I could feel the shock even on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

The time lock around me had loosened and I could move a bit move than I had been able to before. Kronos did not notice this, he was to busy, throwing a premature victory party. I hoped my dad kept his word…

Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank mid calf.

Now, I thought, imploring the image in smoke. _Please, it has to happen now._

Like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot, this one pulled by massive Hippocampi, who swam in the air as easily as they did in the water. My father, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. Poseidon was no longer an old man. He looked like himself again tan and strong with a black as pitch beard. He swung his Trident, the river responded making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"NO!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Dad's voice was so loud I wasn't sure I was hearing it from the smoke or from across town. "FOR OLYMPUS!"

Warrior burst out of the river, riding waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them was… "Tyson" I yelled.

He had magically grew in size, he was thirty feet tall like his cousins, he was wearing full body amour. Riding with him was Briaries, the Hekatonkheire.

The Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains, big enough to anchor a battle ship with grappling hooks at the end. The Cyclopes began throwing the chains around him, weighing him down. My father threw his Trident with such fury at his throat, which left a massive gash and ichor flowed out of him like waterfall. The trident flew back into his hand.

The other now renewed with strength, increased the force of their attack and after numerous attacks, water rose up and wrapped around Typhon so tightly that he began to sink into in with weight of the chains and water and he went under in a seething whirlpool and he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos shouted. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way" I said "You have lost"

"I haven't even started" he said as his body began to glow. "Yes, I can feel it. Soon this mortal coil will burn away and I will assume my true form"

He advanced at blinding speed. Grover, brave, stupid satyr that tried to protect me, but Kronos threw tossed him aside like a rag doll.

I sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos' guard. It was a good trick; one I knew would not work again. Kronos knew of it unfortunately, so he tried to disarm me, I countered it by releasing my grip on the xiphos and went in sweeping motion and he dropped to the ground.

I stood up and he did the same thing and we clashed blades once more, but this time his attacks felt stronger and less weighed down, but oddly enough I could match his strength and speed, the sound of the clashing blades echoed across the skies, shockwaves stronger than before shock the planet. The air around us was super heated and I could hear the rumbling of thunder so load even Zeus would feel jealous. At that point my instincts had taken over; an unknown power was coursing through me. I slashed and hacked at him, keeping him at defensive, my attacks were growing strength and fury while he looked like he was tiring.

Kronos struck his foot once more to slow down time around my body, but it did nothing to suppress me, in fact I increased my level of intensity. He was now just trying to parry my attacks and in swift attack, I struck so hard that force shattered his blade and he flew into the throne of Dionysus destroying it and wail could be heard as it crumbled. Kronos laid on the floor with shock and fear painted on his once prideful face. He was coughing ichor mixed with red crimson blood of mortals. I edged closer to him, to end the fight.

"Stop!" Annabeth came from nowhere.

Kronos just flicked his hand again and she fell backwards, but she found the strength to get up.

"Luke" said coughing up blood.

Kronos was outraged. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body shall burn as I assume my true form!"

"Luke you mother" Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate"

"I will crush you first child" Kronos bellowed on the floor.

"You won't" Annabeth said "You promised. You're holding him back even now"

"Lies" Kronos yelled as he got up and charged at Annabeth, but I intercepted him and held him by the neck and threw him to the ground with so much force the floor cracked on impact.

"Family, Luke. You promised"

He stared Annabeth's dagger. "_Promise" _he said in a weak voice

"My knife" Annabeth tried to raise her hand, but she lacked the strength to and looked at me. "Percy, please…"

Kronos' body started to glow gold.

Luke gasped. "He's changing. Help. He's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

I gave I went to Annabeth and took the knife from her and gave it to Luke.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you…um…"

Luke grasped the hilt and he unlatched his armour on the side and with great difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava and then turned to their normal blue.

Luke's side was bloody.

"Good…blade" he croaked out.

Annabeth limped with Grover in support.

They both had tears in their eyes

Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…"

"Shh" her voice trembled "You were a hero in the end, Luke"

"You'll go to Elysium"

He shook his head weakly. "Think…rebirth. Try three times. Isle of the Blest"

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard"

He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips.

"Did you…" Luke coughed and his lips glistened red "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought…well, I thought…" she said looking at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. I realised I was doing the same thing.

The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered was that she was still alive.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke" she said softly. "But I didn't love you"

He nodded, as if expecting it. He winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia" Grover said. "We can-"

"Grover "Luke gulped "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There is no healing…" he coughed.

He griped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire.

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let…Don't let it happen again" his eyes pleading

"I won't" I said "I promise"

Luke nodded and his hand went slack.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting battle.

What they found was Annabeth, Grover and I standing over the body of a battered and broken half-blood, in the dim light of the hearth

"Percy" my father called, awe in his voice "What…what is this?"

I turned and faced the Olympians

"We need a burial shroud" I announced, voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes"

In a sudden flash of light the fates themselves took Luke's body and vanished.

A bright light shone in the throne room and there before us stood Kronos, in his true immortal form

"Perseus Jackson" he bellowed "You will pay"

He lunged, so quickly at me that even the gods could not respond fast enough, but I was and our blades met. His eyes brimming with hatred. His sword had magically repaired itself. The clashing of blades was so strong that whole throne room erupted and the gods flashed out in unison flashed us out of Olympus and into the street of Manhattan. With every clash the air slit apart violently and released so much power that everyone within twenty feet of us were pushed back.

The god flashed to us and their eyes laid slack at the ferocity of our little battle, this time he had near limitless energy and slowed down time around me, but that didn't work as well as he hoped, as my attacks just got stronger. I saw the hunter and demigods looked shocked beyond belief. In one swift move I side stepped his attack and sucker punched him and as he clutched his stomach I forced the hilt of my Xiphos to slam into his and he fell to the ground in agony.

Kronos started glowing. "HA!" he bellowed "Averting you eyes will not save you. You will be vaporised"

Kronos glowed, so I summoned miniature hurricane, with ice shards and lightening around him that spun so fast, it looked like it was starting to rip the very flesh from his body. He screamed in agony and I stopped the whirlwind Kronos laid there bloodied and unconscious.

The gods got out of their stupor and flashed Kronos and I to Olympus. Kronos was bound in chains and was escorted to the prisons I guessed.

I saw Annabeth looking drained and she passed out.

"She needs help" I yelled

"I got this" Apollo stepped forward. "God of medicine at your service"

He passed a hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation

Immediately the bruises faded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened and she sighed in her sleep.

Apollo grinned and muttered one of his horrible poems

"Thanks, Apollo" I said

The next few hours were a blur. I remembered my promise to my mother. Zeus didn't even blink an eye when I told him my request. He snapped his fingers and informed that the top of the Empire State Building was now lit blue. Most mortals would just have to wonder what it meant, but my mom would know: I had survived, Olympus was saved.

The gods set about repairing the throne room which was rather fast, but considering that they were twelve super powerful beings. Grover and I cared for the wounded and once the sky bridge was reformed, we greet the other survivors. All of my friends had survived unharmed, but Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

Nico came into Olympus to a hero's welcome; his father was right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to come to Olympus during the winter solstice. The god of the underworld looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, "That's my girl"

One by one the gods came up to me and congratulated me. I even spoke with Tyson, who gave the daddy of all bear hugs. I even got a hug from my dad which made me happy.

"Poseidon!" A voice roared

Zeus had taken his Throne and he glared across the room at my dad, while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades had a simple guest throne at the foot of the hearth.

Nico sat cross-legged at his father's throne.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumbled "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

Dad just winked at me. "I would be honoured, Baby brother"

My father strode to his fishing seat and the council convened. Zeus went on and on about the bravely of the gods. Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who had passed out

"Miss much?" she whispered

I shook my head.

Zeus thanked Hades for his contribution, but I could tell it was hard for him to do. Hades had a smug look on his face and Nico looked happy for once.

"And of course" Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smouldering "we must…um…thank Poseidon"

"I'm sorry, brother" Dad said "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon" Zeus growled "Without whom…it would have been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Dad asked innocently.

"Impossible" Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon"

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us" Zeus said. "Only a matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well, even if there are a few dents in my throne"

I don't know what happened, but I cringed when he said demigod.

One by one, my friends were called to receive their rewards, until it was my turn.

"Percy Jackson!" Dad announced. My name echoed around the room.

All talk died down, there was only the crackling of the hearth, Hestia was once more tending to it and she gave me a reassuring smile as I walked towards the gods.

I gave slight bow to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son" Dad said.

I stood uneasily.

"Now, my son we as the gods would like to know where you received the power you exhibited earlier" Dad said and I explained it to them and Aphrodite let squeal as if she was pig running for it's life, very undignified for a goddess, but I said nothing of it.

"We the gods have decided to grant you any gift you so desire, you could become a god" Zeus said.

"Thank you Lord Zeus" I said. "I would like a few things, none of them for myself and I want you to promise on the river Styx"

"What" Zeus bellowed. "Do you not trust the word of a god?"

"Someone once told me" I said looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath"

Hades shrugged. "Guilty"

"Very well!" Zeus growled, but made the oath none the less.

I told them that I wanted all demigods to be claimed twelve and also each god should have a cabin. I also asked that the minor god who sided with the Titan be pardoned and peaceful Titans like Calypso be pardoned.

Zeus grudgingly agreed to it.

Now for my final wish. "I ask that the gods interact with their children, once in a while. No children should have to grow without knowing their parents. We de…de…" I tried. "De…half-blood would like to know our parents"

My father looked at me strangely. "Percy, why did you have trouble saying you're a demigod" he said and I flinched and it did not go unnoticed.

"I have no idea" I answered truthfully and he sat back and nodded.

The fates flashed in and in unison, "All Hail Perseus Jackson, King of the waters, storms and bringer of Tides" they said, but in my head I heard

'Protogenos and you are still a half-blood, just not mortal or a demigod Lord Perseus, Hydros reborn, this is the will of our mother Ananke and father Chronos',

"His Title should always be announced no exceptions. No longer shall he call you Lords or Ladies nor shall he bow, he shall feast like a god or mortal. That is our gift to him." They announced, before they disappeared.

Everyone was stunned senseless, my jaw was close to hanging on the floor.

I turned, but before I could leave, Dad called "Honour guard"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones, to the doors an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention. "All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said "Hero of Olympus…and my big brother!"

I met up with Hermes, he and I had a little heart to heart about my choice and whether it was good choice or not and also to talk about Luke, before he left.

As I was walking back to where my friends were, I saw another god waiting for me and the look on her face looked slightly enraged. She'd changed out of the armour she was wearing and into jeans and a white blouse, but she still looked warlike.

Her grey eyes blazed.

"Well, Percy" she said. "You will stay mortal"

"Yes" I said.

"I would know your reasons"

"My reasons are my own goddess" I said "And besides I would like to stay with my friends and you're…um…daughter"

"Spare me" Athena stepped close, and her aura of power was making my skin itch, which made irritated and I released my own. "I once warned you, Percy Jackson-"

"Yeah, yeah, now get to the point or let me be, you don't like me, because of my father, and what not so spare me all fatal flaw crap and state your point" I said without fear, she might strike me down, I could sense she may be powerful, but not enough. I released some of my aura, matching hers "Be quick with your words or leave"

Athena scowled at my words and erupted in a column of fire, charring the front of my shirt.

Annabeth was waiting for me at the elevator. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Long story" I said. "Do you want to see a trick I learnt?"

Annabeth looked at me weirdly, but nodded.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and I thought about going to the lobby of the Empire State Building, and we dissolved in a into water droplets and went down and in an instant we were standing in the lobby.

Annabeth looked shocked. "How did you do that seaweed brain?" she asked curiously.

"The fates taught me" I said. "King of waters and storms "

She rolled her eyes, "You're still a seaweed brain" she said with smile.

"Don't see you complaining" I said jokingly.

In the lobby I found my mom and Paul arguing with the bald security guy, who had returned to his post.

"I'm telling you" my mom yelled and the security gulped when he saw me and the aura of power I was emitting, "We have to go up! My son-"

Then she saw me and her eyes widened. "Percy!"

She hugged the breath out of me.

"We saw the building lit blue," she said. "But you didn't come down. You went up hours ago and we heard that you fought Kronos in his true form"

I nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

"She got anxious when you didn't come down" Paul said dryly.

"I'm alright" I promised as my mom hugged Annabeth. "Everything is okay now"

"Mr Blofis," Annabeth said "that was good sword work"

Paul shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do. But Percy is this really…I mean this story about the six hundredth floor?"

"Olympus?" I said "Yeah"

Paul looked at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. "I'd like to see that"

"Paul" my mom chided. "It's not for mortals"

"Its pretty banged up now" I said. "It is usually stunning to look at, and Annabeth is now the Official Architect of Olympus"

Mom and Paul looked at her in awe.

"Percy is one to talk, he offered godhood" Annabeth said, mom and Paul looked ready to feint. "But he said no and used his gift for the good of half-bloods. The fates came down and ordained him King of Waters, Storms and Bringer of Tides, so in a way Percy is god, since they said he can live on godly food and normal food"

"Wow Percy, Annabeth, it seems that your story is still being written" Mom said.

I was about to relax. Everything felt perfect. Annabeth and I were okay. Mom and Paul were alive. Olympus was saved. But the life of a half-blood is never so easy. Just then Nico ran in from the street, his face told me something was wrong.

"It's Rachel" he said. "I just ran into her down 32nd street"

Annabeth frowned. "What did she do this time?"

"It's where she's gone" Nico said "I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and-"

"She took my Pegasus?" I demanded, I felt my body shake with rage.

Nico nodded. "She's heading to half-blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp"

I held both their shoulders and I transported us to camp.

Rachel was already at big house. Rachel held out held out her hands. "You have waited too long" Rachel said "But I'm here now"

The sun blazed more brightly. A man appeared above the porch, floating in mid air a blonde guy in a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile.

"Apollo" I said

He winked at me but held up his finger to his lips.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" He said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded. "It's destiny"

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do"

"Then proceed" Apollo said.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open, my eyes to the future, I embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the gods, speaker of riddles, seer of fate"

Then a the green mist that was always around the mummy shot into Rachel and the mummy dissolved into nothing.

Rachel's eyes shone green with the mist and then disappeared .

Apollo drifted down from the porch. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi" as soon as those words left his lips, Rachel doubled over.

When Rachel stood her eyes glowed serpent green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded, like three Rachels, One for the past, one for the present and one for the future, similar to the fates.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

"Oh crud, another great prophecy" I said. "We can't get a break"

"Percy" Apollo said "I wouldn't worry too much. The last took seventy years to complete"

I shook my head. "I has about to begin, I can feel it in the air" I said "You can feel it too don't you"

He nodded. "I am sorry Percy" he said and flashed out.

"Goodbye Percy" Rachel said as she kissed my cheek

"Bye" I said "And good luck"

Dinner that night was a low key affair and even Ethan had a burial shroud made for him.

I sat at the Poseidon table by myself and watched the moonlight on Long island sound. It was peaceful night.

"Hey" Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday"

She was holding a large misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's your birthday" she said

I leaned over and kissed her and whispered in her ear that I love her

"Well, it's about time"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers.

Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both on their shoulders

"Oh, come on" I complained "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off" Clarisse said with glee

"The canoe lake" Connor Stoll shouted.

They carried us to the lake and had obviously forgotten I was the son on Poseidon. I created an air bubbled around us.

I was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

Camp went late that summer. It lasted another two weeks, right up to the start of the new school year, and I have to admit they were two of the best weeks of my life.

The morning of our last day at camp I noticed that my father Poseidon god of the seas was at the dining pavilion, at his table and I must say he looked nervous, or as nervous as a god can be.

I walked up to him, "Dad" I said and he looked up "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, my son" Dad said with a wry smile on his face, "Walk with me Percy, we have much to discuss"

I looked at him confused, but nod anyway.

Dad led me to the pier overlooking the Atlantic Ocean and set at the edge of it and then motioned me to join him, "Come on Percy, sit with me" he said and I did as he asked.

I shifted nervously, "What do you want to talk about dad?" I asked and he gazed out into the ocean and sigh.

"I know what the fates said to you" he said, and I looked at him shocked.

"Hhh…How?" I asked, secretly hoping he wont tell the others Olympians. Dad must have witnessed my inner monologue, because he just smiled

"Worry not, Percy, I have not intention of telling the others of this, I am just happy you finally claimed your birthright" He said "To be honest I was surprised you were born mortal at all, but I guess it had something to do with will of your mother."

I looked at him curiously, obviously a little confused, "What do you mean Dad?" I asked.

"I know you are a Primordial god" He answered

"How?" I asked "And why did you say it was my birthright to be a Primordial god?"

He chuckled slightly, "Well, you are my son after all, and you were conceived when I was in my true form, not Poseidon" He said and my eyes widened.

"Then whom might you be, if not Poseidon?" I asked

"I am Chaos, father of the Universe" He said and I froze for moment.

"You're…You're kidding right?" I asked, hoping he was, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. "So then, who is my mother?"

He smiled, "Your Mother Selena "Sally" Jackson" he said.

"So than I should just be a Demi-primordial, shouldn't I?" I asked and he shook his head at me.

"No, my son," He said, "I am the beginning of all the normal rules of mortal godly relations don't affect me, so no"

"So if you are chaos, why aren't Triton and your other children like me?" I asked, and he grinned.

"That is because Poseidon is I, but in my partial form, not my real one," He said, "and also, when I fell in love with your mother, both Chaos and Poseidon fell in love, so I was both when you were conceived. I was the only time it has ever happened. All my other kids, that are not primordial were conceived by Poseidon alone."

I looked him happy that he fell in love with my mom and it wasn't just lust, "Oh, that's awesome." I said.

"Now Percy I want to train you in the Void to use you power, to their fullest and When the time is right you will be able to turn someone you love into a primordial" He said to me.

"Wont that take a long time?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A minute here, can be a billion years in the void" He said.

"Ok I'm in. When do we start the training?" I asked.

"Now" He said opening a black hole like portal to the void, and he walked through it and I followed nervously.

**Please Review when you are done reading, and also Percy will have many Obstacles, where just being powerful won't help him. He will have to lean on others. He will be as powerful as normal Primordials, just not as experienced yet. **


	2. Camp Jove

_**Son of Neptune Pt 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

_**Going to Camp Jove**_

The snake haired ladies were really starting to annoy Percy. They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on top of them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died to days ago when he ran them over with a police car in Martinez. They definitely should have died this morning when he cut of their heads this morning.

No matter how many times he managed to kill them, they just kept coming back. He had watched them crumble to gold dust, they just reformed like large evil dust bunnies. He couldn't seem to outrun them.

He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he had last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to be dead longer than that. Percy felt like he could easily kill them for good, but he just couldn't remember how.

The past few days, he'd hardly slept a lick, but he didn't really need to. He also never got hungry at all. His clothes were torn, burnt and spluttered with monster slime.

"Where to run?" he asked himself, as he scanned the surrounding area. Under different circumstances he might have enjoyed the view. To his left, golden hills rolled inland, they were dotted with lakes, woods and a few herds of cows. To his right, the flatlands of Berkley and Oakland marched west, a vast checkerboard of neighbourhoods, with several million people who did not want their morning interrupted by two monsters and a filthy Half-Blood. Further west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. Past that, a wall of fog had swallowed most of San Francisco, leaving the top of skyscrapers and the towers of the golden gate bridge. A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest. Something told him that he had been there before. The city had some connection to Annabeth.

Annabeth…the only person he remembered from his past. His memories of her were frustratingly dim. The She-wolf had promised he would see her once more and regain his memories, if he succeeded on his journey.

Should he cross the bay?

It was tempting. He could feel the power of the ocean just over horizon. Water always called to him like he was it's master. Percy wanted to go to the water, but that She-wolf Lupa had taught him how to further enhance his senses…to trust his instincts that had been guiding him south. His homing Radar was tingling like crazy now. His journey was nearly at an end.

While Percy was mulling over his thoughts he did not notice the arrival of the two monsters that have been chasing him. Percy was still annoyed that they keep chasing him no matter how many times he has killed them. Percy was especially annoyed at how good their sense of smell was.

He scrambled to the west side of the summit. It was too steep to descend. The slope plummeted a hundred feet towards the highway. He was cornered, but not defenceless as the gorgons would have hoped. A cornered Percy is a deadly Percy.

Right next to him a familiar voice garnered his attention, "Ah there you are!" the voice rang in his ears. It was the smiley gorgon Beano

Okay, her name wasn't Beano. It was close as Percy could figure out at the time, he was dyslexic, but that cleared out after a few days for some odd reason. The first time he saw the gorgon was at a bargain mart where she posed as a Bargain Mart greeter with a big green button that read: Welcome! My name is Stheno, he thought it said Beano.

She was still wearing the same vest she wore as she posed as a Bargain Mart employee. She looked like somebody's dumpy old grandmother…until you looked at her roster feet or the tusks sticking out of her mouth or the green snakes she had for hair.

Percy could scarcely believe she was still holding up a platter of free samples of Crispy cheese 'n' Wieners. Those things still looked as they did a few days ago. She kept offering them to Percy as a snaked before she killed him.

"Try one?" She offered

Percy's eyes flared as she offered, his bright sea green eyes glowed with immense power that said to whoever looked at them to back off. Even Lupa took a step back at the sight of them, "Where is your sister?" he growled uncapping his sword

"Oh, put that away" She chided him "You must know by now that celestial bronze can't kill us for long. Have a bite of the Cheese 'n' Wiener before I end you"

"Stheno!" the second gorgon appeared, "Put those disgusting things away and kill him already, he killed Medusa do you not remember sister?"

"But Eury-" Stheno tried, but was silenced by her sister.

Euryale turned towards Percy with unrelenting bloodlust in her eyes as she bared her fangs at him. She looked exactly like Stheno, but her snake hair was coral. Her Bargain Mart vest was adorned with 50% off stickers. Her badge read: Hello! My name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM! Percy loathed being called a mere demigod as he views them.

"Finally the famous Percy Jackson shall die" Euryale said with an insane grin. "Our mistress will be pleased with your death"

Percy stiffened when she said that. He wanted to know who her mistress was. "Who is your mistress?" He asked

Euryale sneered at him, "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You wont live long enough to meet her, but your friends will feel her wrath soon enough. Even now her army grows and marches south. At the feast of Fortune, she will awaken and lay waste to you demigods"

"Don't call me that you stupid reptile" Percy scowled which shocked both gorgons.

"Oh come on have a sample" Stheno said with smile, Percy looked at the platter and formed a plan of escape, "Reconsidering? Very wise dear, it will be a quick death, I added some gorgon blood."

Percy's throated constricted, "You added your blood?" her asked and she nodded

"Just a little" Stheno said. "Just a tiny nick on my arm, but you are sweet to be concerned. Blood from our right can cure anything, but blood from our left is deadly-"

"You dimwit" Euryale screeched "You're not suppo-"

Percy grabbed Stheno's platter and scattered the poisoned samples and slashed across Euryale's waist, cutting her in half, and Stheno found herself facing her own greasy reflection

"Medusa" she screened as Percy slammed the tray on top of her head and she passed out cold. Her sister was already starting to reform, so he jumped on the platter and slid down the side of the slope.

Percy thought it was fun sliding down the slope until he skittered on top the roof of an apartment and sailed through the air. A gust of wind that he summoned balanced the platter, but he crashed into a clump of bushes. It wasn't a soft landing, but it sure beats asphalt.

He groaned, but got up. He had to keep moving, he wanted to see his Annabeth. He looked at the side of the slope and saw the two monsters running down the slope. It was a lot slower than Percy's way, but better than nothing.

Percy looked around and saw Tunnel that looked odd, because it had two kids flanked the entrance of it. They wore roman military amour, with blue jeans and t-shirts that were purple in colour. The guard on the right looked like a girl and the guard on the left looked like a stoat guy with a bow and quiver strapped on his back. Both kids held long wooden staffs with iron tips. Percy knew he had reached his destination, but it didn't feel like the right place to find Annabeth

"This isn't my territory. This is dangerous" he said to himself

"You are right you know" said a voice next to him

Percy scanned the direction of the voice and saw a middle aged woman who looked like she got lost in a time machine from the sixties. She wore a ragged tie-dyed dress that was hideous. Her mop of hair was grey and with tired back with a peace sign headband. She smiled and showed only three teeth.

"This a camp dear" She said to him

"Camp you say?" he asked and she nodded "Well good enough for me"

The gorgons screeched and they revealed their leathery wings. Stheno shrieked in delight. "There isn't much time child" the woman said "You need to make a choice"

"What choice?"

"You can go into the sea and start a new life, where you can settled down, get a job live until old age, but your friends and family from your old life will die or go to camp where I am afraid you will face horrors so horrible they horrified me to the pits of my being"

"Who are you?" He asked

"Oh, you may call me June" Her eyes sparkled as if she had made an excellent joke "they named a month after me"

"Okay thank you, but I should go" he said

"The only way to camp is to carry me" she said

"Carry you?" he asked "Why?"

"Trust dear boy" she said "Trust"

"Fine" he said as he scooped her up. She was surprisingly lighter than she appeared. Percy tried to ignore her foul breath and sand paper hands cling to his neck. He made it across the lane of traffic. A drive honked. Another yelled something very unsavoury that Percy thought best to ignore. A shadow fell over him. Stheno called down gleefully, "Clever boy! Found a goddess to carry I see"

'A goddess?' he asked himself

A car almost hit them and old lady June just cackled in delight, "Whoops!"

"Get them! Two prizes are better than one!" Euryale screened from the corner of his eye.

Percy ran so fast across the remaining lanes that June looked at him in shock. He saw the gorgons swooping down, as thunder began to rumble in excitement. An arch of lightening stronger than the master bolt, streaked across the faces of the gorgon, but missed. The two gorgons ascended again.

One of the guards yelled. The guy with the bow notched an arrow. Percy shouted "Wait"

But the boy was not aiming for him, but the gorgons. The arrow passed Percy's head. A gorgon wailed in pain. The second guard readied her spear, gesturing frantically for Percy to hurry up.

Just as Percy was about to reach for the door, "Gotcha" Shrieked Euryale. Another streak of lightening tore through the sky as it headed to Euryale. She barely managed to get out of the way, but a car slammed into her, throwing a ten feet away from Percy and June. Percy took this as a chance to run.

"Frank" the girl guard said "get them inside, quick! Those are gorgons"

"Gorgon?" he squeaked. "Will the door hold them?"

In Percy's arms June cackled. "No, no it won't. Onward, Percy Jackson! Through the tunnel and over the river!"

"Percy Jackson?" The female guard was darker skinned, with curly hair sticking out the sides of her helmet. She looked to be younger than Frank. Maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her sword scabbard came down almost to her ankle. Still she was the one in charge.

"Okay, you are obviously a demigod, but who's the-" she glanced at June, Percy was infuriated at being called a mere demigod again, but did not voice it out aloud. "Never mind. Just get inside. I'll hold them off."

"Hazel" the boy said. "Don't be crazy."

"Go" she demanded.

Frank cursed in Latin and opened the door. "Come on!"

Percy followed Frank into the tunnel and started running once he saw daylight at the end. June was singing a lullaby that didn't help Percy at all. He was tempted to drop her like packet of cement, but she knew something and he wanted to know what it is.

"Shouldn't we check on Hazel?" he asked and the boy shook his head

"She's good underground. Just keep running! We are nearly there."

"Nearly where?"

June chuckled. "All roads lead there child. You should know that"

"Detention?"

"Rome" June said.

They kept running towards the source of the light and finally they burst into sunlight. Percy froze. Spread out at his feet was valley several miles wide. The basin floor was rumbled with smaller hill, golden plains and stretches of a forest. There was a big inland mountain called Diablo. Percy felt like he had just entered a secret world. In the centre of the valley nestled by lakes, was a small city of while marble buildings with red tiled roofs. Others looked like Palaces, with golden doors and large gardens.

But what grabbed Percy's attention was the river two hundred yards below. Across from it was a military encampment with a narrow gate that stood closed at the side of the Riverbank. Percy looked at the encampment closely. It felt similar, but he knew that it was not the same.

"Camp Jupiter" Frank said "We'll be safe once-"

Hazel burst out the tunnel. She was covered in dust and was breathing heavily. She'd lost her helmet, so her hair fell cross her shoulders. Her armour was a bit dented. It had a long claw mark running across it.

"I slowed them down" she said "But they will be here a second"

Frank cursed. "We have to get across the river."

June squeezed Percy's neck tighter "Oh, yes, please I cant get my dress wet"

Percy bit his tongue and said nothing, he just ran towards the river. The river Parted when they got close. It was as if it was serving it lord and master. Frank and Hazel looked surprised, but just kept running. It closed off at the back when they went across the archway.

When they were through the river the watchtowers' horns blew. The sentries shouted and swivelled their crossbows toward the screeching gorgons. Percy thought they had made it, but one of the gorgons had managed to scoop up Frank and were taking him across the river.

Percy flicked his wrists. An intense tugging feeling filled his body with zeal and excitement. The river rose in equal excitement as it formed a pair of massive hand that managed to get a hold of both gorgons. They dropped Frank in shock. The watery hand wrapped the two, encasing them completely as it froze killing both monsters. The block of ice was filled with monster dust, but before they could reform water filled the cavity and sank into the river.

In the middle of the Tiber river, Frank stumbled around, looking stunned but perfectly fine. Hazel waded out and helped him ashore. Only then did Percy notice just how quiet the other kids had become.

Everyone was staring at him. Only the old lady looked mildly shocked. She had seen him do something that blew her wildest dreams.

"Well that was lovely" She said "thank you Percy Jackson for bringing me to Camp Jupiter."

One of the girls made a choking sound. "Percy…Jackson?"

She sounded as if she recognised the name. Percy focused on her, hoping to see a familiar face. She was obviously the leader. She wore a regal purple cloak over her armour. Her chest was decorated with medals. She must have been Percy's age, with dark, piercing eyes and long black hair. Percy didn't recognise her, but the girl stared at him as if she'd seen him in her nightmares

June laughed with delight. "Oh, yes. You'll have such fun together!"

Then, just because the day hadn't been weird enough already, the old lady began to glow and change form. She grew until she was a shining, seven foot tall goddess in a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower.

If it was possible for the campers to look even more stunned, they did. The girl with the purple cloak knelt. The others followed her lead. One kid got down so hastily he almost impaled himself on his sword.

Hazel was the first to speak. "Juno"

She and Frank also fell to their knees leaving Percy the only one standing. He had no interest or compulsion to kneel and after carrying her, he didn't feel obliged to show her that much respect.

"Juno, huh?" He asked "I made to camp, now give me back my memories"

The goddess smiled. "In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You have done well today, which is a good start. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." She turned to the other kids. "Romans, I present to you the son of Neptune, Perseus Jackson King of all waters, Storms and the bringer of tides and blest of the fates. For months he has been slumbering, but now he is awake. His fate is now in your hands. The feast of Fortuna comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in battle. Do not fail me!"

Juno shimmered and disappeared. Percy looked at Hazel and Frank for some kind of explanation, but they were just as confused as he was. Frank was holding something Percy hadn't noticed before…two small flasks with cock stoppers like potions, one in each hand. Percy knew that they came from the gorgons, but he saw Frank slip them into his pocket. Percy gave Frank a warning look that said you and I will talk later.

The girl in the purple cloak steeped forward. She examined Percy warily, and it felt like she would rather see him impaled.

"So" she said coldly which made his ichor freeze, "a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno and the Fates"

"Yes?" he asked, "do you know me?"

The girl hesitated. "I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion. And…no, I don't know you"

Percy looked at her sceptically, "I see" he said "I was really hoping to see someone that I might remember. I lost my memories. The she wolf Lupa guided me here."

"Hazel" Reyna called "bring him inside. I want to question him at the principia. Then send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him"

"I'm standing right here" Percy whined

Reyna's hand tightened on her dagger. She was obviously used to getting everything she wanted, "Before we accept anyone, we first interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said you fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess brought a new recruit…" she looked at Percy doubtfully "Or an enemy to kill"

Percy laughed the coldest laugh that they have ever heard. This laugh was so devoid of amusement that it chilled their bones, "I see" Percy said "Let's go then"

When they had entered camp Percy found it amusing that half of the people there were already dead. Shimmering purple warrior stood outside the armoury, polishing ethereal swords. Others hung out in front of the barracks. A ghost boy chased a ghostly dog. Outside the stables, a big glowing red dude with the head of a wolf guarded a herd of unicorns.

None of the campers paid the ghost much attention, but as Percy's entourage walked by with Reyna in the lead, Frank and Hazel on either side, all the spirits stopped what they were doing and stared at Percy before they all went their knees and bowed at him. The little boy ghost shrieked something " Greggus Primordis" and turned invisible.

Percy wished that he could be invisible too. The attention was giving him an uneasy feeling. He stayed between Hazel and Frank.

"Am I seeing things?" asked "Or are those-"

"Ghosts?" Hazel turned. She had beautiful eyes like fourteen karat gold "They are Lares. House gods"

"House gods?" Percy asked

"They're ancestral spirits," Frank said. He removed his helmet, revealing a babyish face that didn't go well with his big build and military haircut.

"Lares are kind of like mascots" he continued, "They are mostly harmless, but I've never seen them so agitated"

"They're staring at me," Percy said. "That ghost kid called me Greggus Primordis"

"Graecus Primordialis, " Hazel said, "Once you have been here awhile, you'll start understanding Latin. Demigods have a natural sense for it. Graecus means Greek and I don't know he said Primordialis. It must mean you are the first Greek Demigod here or something"

"Is that bad?" Percy asked

"Depends on who you are asking" Frank said.

"Huh?" Percy asked

"It's probably nothing," Frank said. "Romans and Greeks have a complicated a history. An age old rivalry, sometimes Romans use the word Graecus as an insult for someone who is an outsider or…um an enemy

They continued walking until they passed a crossroads and along the way they saw an assortment of buildings along the Via Praetoria. At one corner of the crossroads there stood an impressive building, a two story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old fashioned bank. Roman guards stood in front of the building. Over the doorway hung a purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroiled inside a laurel wreath.

"Is this your headquarters?" Percy asked.

Reyna faced him, her eyes cold and hostile, "It's called the Praetoria" she said coldly which caused Percy to narrow his eyes. He could feel his anger brewing towards the girl, but suppressed it.

She scanned the mob of campers who had followed them from the River. "Everyone back to your duties now. I will give an update on evening muster. Remember, we have war games after dinner"

The thought of dinner made Percy salivate in anticipation. The scent of the bakery and barbeque was making him a very hungry deity. But he doubted Reyna would ever let him get an order to go.

The crowd dispersed reluctantly. Some muttered comments about Percy's chances.

"He's dead" one said.

"Yeah so would be those two that found him" said another.

"Yeah" muttered another. "Let him join the fifth Cohort. Greek and geeks"

Several kids laughed at the comment, but Reyna scowled at them and they cleared off. Percy was getting even more agitated by the rudeness of the campers. Percy was dimly glowing with anger and no one but Hazel noticed the glow. He was slowly assuming his primordial form which would be bad, really bad.

"Hazel" Reyna said. "Come with us. I want your report on what happened at the gates"

"Me too?" Frank said "Percy saved my life. We've got to let him-"

Reyna gave him such a harsh look that he stepped back.

**That is it for chapter 2 and sorry I took so long to update it and also it is the same as the original because I wanted Percy not to just waltz in, but the rest of the story will be very loosely based on son of Neptune and HoO.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, review if you want to suggest anything. **


End file.
